


Cherry Blossoms on the Battle Field

by forgettingthedetails



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, M/M, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgettingthedetails/pseuds/forgettingthedetails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a military general, the only feeling a military general should have for his soldiers is disappointment. This ache in your heart is not what you remember disappointment feeling like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This feeling, this constricting, butterflies in your chest feeling, it wasn’t right.

You don’t remember when it started, but somewhere along the way that feeling of pride turned to admiration, and admiration bled into love- not the friendship love but the love between a man and a woman. You loved his courage, and the way he walked, and everything about him and how he would always prove you wrong even when you weren’t asking him to prove anything. You like the way he held his chopsticks. You liked the way he whistled when he bathed. You liked _him_.

Ping had never been the most masculine, that’s probably why you’re confused. You’re just confused, he acts femininely and your head got mixed up. The love you’re feeling can not be shared between a man and another man. Lust was normal, it was okay to lust after another man, but love them? You never heard of anything like that. Your talks between you and the other young men you were raised with discussed how to use oil so slick them up but never how to tell them to leave the war because it is too dangerous and you just don't know how you would continue to live knowing they're dead.

Maybe you should just fuck him.

You’re young, confusing love with lust, right?

The feeling, the constricting in your chest and the butterflies in your stomach.

You’ll go to his tent.

Tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ping?” You whisper as you open the flap to his tent. He’s dead asleep, but upon hearing your voice bolts up.

“Yes Captain, I’ll be up in a moment Captain!"

He scrambles to his feet- “Ping, no, it’s still night, lay back down.”

As he struggles to open his eyes he gives you a confused glance. He would never ask his Captain what his intentions were, but his eyes were doing it where his lips weren’t.

“Ping, please.” You put your hand on his chest, and you can hear his breath in your ear, “Ping, I, I want you.”

“Captain-”

“No, I need you. Please.”

“Captain I can’t this is-” Your hand ventures down into the hem of his pants, feeling course hair, he grabs your wrist. Forcefully.

“No.”

“If you won’t let me touch you please just tell me why.”

But he doesn’t. He hesitates for a moment as you pull your hand away. Instead, he pulls down your pants, letting your manhood be exposed to the cold air of the night. You can’t ask any more questions, only throw your head back as his mouth glides over your member with the grace of a woman.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this. All the chapters will probably be short, if I ever finish it. I should be working on other things but I'm not.


End file.
